Vandread: Synchronization
by Viigor
Summary: Los tripulantes de los Vandreads, el Nirvana: todos conocen el poder de la amistad y el amor. ¿Que pasaría si se cruzaran con alguien que les demuestra que el odio y la tiranía son mas fuertes? Semi AU.
1. Prologo

**Vandread: Sinchronization**

**Por Ezequielhl**

**Notas del autor:  
Llevo mucho tiempo pensando este fic. Sólo quiero decir unas cositas:**

**-Nunca pongo que parejas va a haber porque siento que puede ser más interesante que lo descubran ustedes mismos.**

**-Este NO es un fic 'alegre'. Es de misterio. Es algo, por decirlo con una palabra: OSCURO.**

**-Pistas: Cornwell es el apellido de Misty./ Kokoperi es el jefe de esa tribu que le puso un cristal en la frente a Hibiki y le enseña que la conciencia negativa puede ser un enemigo más temible, y que la lucha es con uno mismo por superarse.  
Dedico esto a todos los autores de Vandread en español. Es raro encontrar un fandom donde todos los escritores sean buenos :)**

**-"Hablando" -'Pensado'**

* * *

Intervalo 1: Prologo.

Una luz roja del receptor de llamadas titilaba, haciendose notar en la oscurecida oficina. Tal como hace miles de años atrás, esto servía para indicar que había un mensaje grabado, el cual venía de una llamada que no pudo...

-'No voy a responderle, sé que es él.'

... o no quiso ser contestada.

Las luces apagadas ayudaban a la delegada a concentrarse. Después de todo eran **tiempos muy dificiles**.

-'La Cosecha de la Tierra esta aniquilandonos, tengo que decidirme...'

En los días de hoy, el futuro, la humanidad había cumplido con las metas de colonización de planetas. Había cosas que no desaparecían ni con el tiempo de la esencia de la especie humana, ahora desperdigada por el espacio: desde simples cosas como las sillas y estas lucecitas rojas hasta la medicina, el progreso constante y el conocimiento. (¿Las emociones? Son más "Básicas" de lo que creemos y muy diferentes la una de la otra). Pero así también se conservaban sus gemelas malvadas: las armas, la guerra, la barbarie y el fanatismo-egoísmo que puede justificar matanzas indiscriminadas. Desafortunadamente estas esencias contradictorias estaban trabajando juntas bajo la manga de una facción que extremaba sus ideales hacía los rasgos negativos de la humanidad: El Planeta Tierra, con sus "Cosechadoras" impulsadas por el Peksis Pragma como punta de lanza. ¿Cosechadoras¿Que cosechaban? Aquí viene la barbarie: SERES HUMANOS. Los despedazaban y usaban sus órganos como "repuestos" para los dichosos que desde su Tierra se hacían llamar "Los humanos originales". Llevaban casi cien años de asedio, matanza y dolor en el cosmos. Recapitulando en la Historia de la Humanidad, ni siquiera los Strogg habían sido tan barbáricos.

La mujer adulta posó su blanca mano en el aparato receptor. Convenciéndose de escuchar lo que esperaba, una voz electrónica reemplazo el silencio del despacho de la mandataria:

–_**SEÑORITA GENEVIEVE ARISTIDE, TIENE UN MENSAJE–**_

-**"Hola ¿Aristide? Aquí Harlan Wade. Sé que sólo me sacaron del sueño criogénico para que los asesorara acerca de los proyectos Origen y Perseus. Después de todo, para eso pagaban las cámaras ¿no? Para que pudiera seguir arreglando sus errores y previniéndolos. Iré directo al grano: NO, bajo ningún concepto, reinicies Origen. La Tierra está golpeando fuerte, pero no puedes recurrir a un monstruo para combatir a otro. Sólo sería echar gasolina al fuego. Como decía Cornwell cuando empezamos con esos proyectos, nos pusimos a la altura de esos desgraciados terrestres sólo en un nivel: PURA ABERRACIÓN. Tú sabes lo que le ha pasado a quienes trabajaron con 'ella', lo que le pasó a Cornwell, a mí, a todos nosotros...**

La voz pega un suspiró, haciendo evidente que le estaba costando hablar de este tema, más bien referirse a esa persona. Genevieve Aristide no podía culparlo: ella sabía bien lo que era ORIGEN y lo que REPRESENTABA.

-'... pero no nos queda alternativa.'

**... mira, pagamos un alto precio tan sólo para contenerla, yla maldita dejó un montón de secuelas de Sincronización después de que la metieran en el Neo Peksis.  
****Sinceramente, voy a cabrearme si llegan a enviar a Auburn a uno de sus monigotes para reempezar este proyecto abandonado desde los jirones que quedan. Recuerda que cerramos ese lugar por una razón. ¡Simplemente dejen a los muertos en paz!"**

**–_FIN DEL MENSAJE–_ **

Harlan Wade, uno de los creadores de "Origen", esta esperanza que no fue, había hablado. Pobre viejo, no tenía idea de que tan peligrosa estaba La Cosecha en estos días. Sin embargo, siempre sostuvo que este "remedio" era peor que la "enfermedad" que representan Los Cosechadores.

-'Pero es un remedio al fin y al cabo.'– caviló ella.

Esperaba poder hacerlo recapacitar. El Proyecto Origen del Neo Peksis no podía estar tan fuera de control...

-'... ¿O sí¿Cierto? No puede ser tan terrible.'

––––––––––––––––––––––

NO IMPORTABA LO que los terrestres hubieran hecho con la voz en sus ancestros, obviamente heredándoles la condena de nunca poder utilizar sus cuerdas vocales, su aliento y su lengua para pronunciar palabras. Les suprimieron el lenguaje hablado, algo que distinguía tanto al humano de otras especies. Sólo así este pueblo descubrió algo mucho más valioso para vincularse con los espíritus: **"el lenguaje del corazón"**. Con el podían presentir tantas cosas que el habla antigüo se quedaba obsoleto. Pero no era la unica razón para que su pueblo no guardara rencor. Si sus ancestros les vieran hoy de seguro estarían orgullosos. ¿Decir que habían evolucionado? No, "la evolución" era una mala palabra en estos tiempos.

El Jefe Kokoperi, siendo una de las personas más virtuosas para esta disciplina de su querida cultura, tenía cualidades que lo hacía muy perceptivo. Pero no sé necesitaba tener un buen "oído de corazón" para presentir a este espíritu el cual parecía cruzar todo el cosmos. Era peculiarmente fuerte, en más de un sentido. Se necesitaba mucha fuerza para comunicarse con él. No por lo lejano, sino por su carga de hostilidad que parecía drenar toda la energía de alguien, la cual él llamaba y temía...

-'La Conciencia Negativa. Estas cargada de ella. No puede llevarte a nada bueno.'

El jefe estaba en la cueva de los espíritus, sentado en pose de meditación y rodeado de faroles hechos de luz tan natural como el mismo fuego. El siempre le decía cosas como esta más de una vez de formas variadas, y siempre le tardaba en responder. Era evidente que su confianza hacía él era tan inexistente como su voz. Los espíritus tenían emociones como los humanos también, podían sentir confianza, y hasta tenían género. Era increíble que esta entidad espiritual que le hacía sudar frío en sus comunicaciones fuera UNA MUJER. Tenía la voz de una mujer muy joven, y usaba pocas palabras. No hablaba fuerte, susurraba. Tal y como ahora respondió:

-'Yo estoy hecha de la Conciencia Negativa.'

-"Aunque seas un espíritu nunca encontraras la paz si..."

-'CALLATE.'

Un viento con sonido perturbador, como si fuera un grito de ira espiritual, sacudió las velas apagando momentáneamente la luminiscencia dorada sobre las paredes rocosas. Era extraño y aterrador: el viento venía de una dirección en la cual la cueva no tenía salida. Con su cabeza gacha, Kokoperi congeló sus expresiones faciales: sabía que ella podría verle desde más allá, y no quería mostrar miedo. "Mostrarle miedo a la bestia te puede condenar"

-'Tu no puedes darme paz.'

Un par de segundos para que Kokoperi hiciera una pregunta que parara el viento. La hizo:

-"¿Cual es tu idea de paz?"

La luz dorada volvió a las lobregas paredes. El viento había cedido de golpe.

-'Matarlos, matarlos a todos.'

-"¿De quienes hablas?"

-'De quienesme hicieron esto. Ellos se aprovecharon de mí. Lo único bueno que pude hacer de mi vida me lo arrancaron de mis brazos. Sólo quería ser libre.'

Era el espíritu resentido de una humana, sin paz al partir del mundo de los vivos,evidentemente. Pocos tenían una muerte pacifica cuando se trataba de la "Era de La Cosecha". Pero muchas menos eran las personas que tuvieran tanta fuerza para que sus almas, alimentadas de odio, pudieran surgir en algo tan poderoso como esta entidad: "prácticamente una tormenta espiritual hecha de ella sola".

-"Debiste ser una mujer excepcional."– le felicitó Kokoperi.

Al menos ya pudo sacar en concluso su identidad. Entonces el chaman tomo una vasija con unos acrílicos de polvos perfectamente mezclados. Empezaría a derramar en el suelo su contenido, dibujando algo que podría llamarse "la forma del espíritu". Así podría ver la forma terrenal que tenía esta alma torturada (de seguro en vida también) antes de morir. Pero los más virtuosos también cometen errores, y no pedir consentimiento de la entidad sobrenatural fue un ERROR GRAVE.

Primero la tierra mágica que caía del pico de la vasija se convirtió en algo líquido, espeso, y rojo. Era tan parecido al plasma humano cuando goteaba en el suelo que el primer vistazo fue espeluznante. Los espíritus perturbados siempre tenían ese gusto por la sangre. Pero el hecho de que este ser paranormal convirtiera sus acrílicos en algo que parecían recién sangrado superó todo lo que el Jefe podía esperar. De una forma que lo hacía sudar frío, las cosas se pusieron peor.

La vasija de barro empezó a quemarle la mano repentinamente a una temperatura que hacía que su piel se fundiera con tal. Todo el dolor posible se dibujó en la cara de Kokoperi y en sus movimientos tomándose la muñeca por el dolor. Pero no pudo gritar, ya sabemos porque, y 'ella' también los sabía. Él no pudo soltar el recipientepor más que quiso: su mano estaba fundida, con una quemadura queaumentaba de grado por cada momento que pasaba.

-'Es la primera vez que veo esa expresión en ti, Kokoperi. Si quieres empezar por paz preocúpate por la tuya.'

-"¡ESPERA!"

La "voz del corazón" de Kokoperi estaba tan acelerada como su pulso. Tal como se daban los oportunos portazos para cortar una discusión, otro ventarrón con la ira espiritual de fondo apagó las velas que rodeaban al Chaman. Con todo oscuro y con esa horrible lesión, buscar ayuda ahora le resultaría algo difícil. El verdadero reto debía ser calmar a este espíritu antes de que hiciera lo que este peligroso tipo de animas suele hacer: lastimar.

* * *

**¿Esta claro que lo que Kokoperi y G. Aristide temen son la misma persona/espíritu?  
Pongan sus opiniones más sinceras en las reviews. No sería un buen crítico si yo no aceptara las suyas. Necesito saber si les agrada para tener el aliento de continuar.**  
**Strogg: es el nombre de una civilización que fue la primera en "cosechar humanos". Es un guiño personal, tranquilos ;). No tienen que saber que es para entender la historia. Si quieren pueden buscar la palabra Strogg en "wikipedia(punto)org".**

**¿Sincronización? Ya lo veran... DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**


	2. Sincronización

**Perdónenme por haberme tardado TANTO, por favor. Es que la facultad y mis ganas de hacer esto bien, o por lo menos entendible, han retrasado todo. Quisiera recordar que el primer capítulo (el prologo) fue reeditado tal y como se dice... hace meses XD. En fin, no los entretengo más.**

**AVISOS¿MAYÚSCULAS? – sirven para que sepan que alguien eleva la voz / onomatopeyas.**

* * *

Intervalo 2: Sincronización

_Una semana después de la reactivación de Origen (AKA Neo-Peksis)_:

"**... sé que la milicia te dio la autoridad para manejar los escombros de Origen, pero es mejor que así se quede: 'como escombros'. No deberías escarbar en ellos por tus estúpidos caprichos mesiánicos, no voy a cansarme de advertírtelo. Estas cavando donde no deberías, y si sigues insistiendo empezaras a cavar tumbas. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás termines haciendo un hoyo al maldito infierno."**

El altavoz del comunicador seguía transmitiendo las insistentes llamadas de Harlan Wade. Por días fue así, y sin que le contestaran. Pero sólo las paredes de la oficina de la mandataria Aristide escuchaban esto. Esta vez no era por el caso omiso que esta mujer hacía de las advertencias, sino que ella ya no estaba allí.

"**¡CON UN DEMONIO ARISTIDE¡DEBERÍAS ESCUCHARME¡Tu apatía nos llevará a otro desastre! Si no estuviera en una maldita celda iría a decírtelo en tu maldita cara."**

¡CRASH!

"No más altavoz": alguien (o algo) había hecho pedazos el transmisor, terminando este como "pulsera" por la desmañada fuerza para atravesarlo con su mano, con mesa incluida.

El perfil antropomorfo era lo único que daba una idea de "humanidad" en esa entidad. Su aspecto era difícil de describir: la luz refractaba en su figura, dejando ver nada más que una silueta transparente. Realmente un aspecto fantasmal.

Una sacudida de su brazo mandó el dispositivo ensartado a la pared, haciéndose trizas y chispas. Ese lenguaje corporal denotaba ira acumulada; ese sentimiento ni siquiera le pertenecía puntualmente: el odio que alimentaba su deseo irrefrenable de matanza, su mente misma; todo 'originaba' de alguien más.

-'Matalos... A TODOS'.

Por eso diremos que no es un humano completo, sin embargo es mucho más peligroso que uno.

De cualquier forma, nadie hubiera podido centrarse en esa llamada cuando la alerta roja, con su estridente sirena sonando por todos lados, hacía que todo pasara a segundo plano para cualquiera que quisiera sobrevivir. ¿Por qué esta sonando la alarma? Digamos que Harlan Wade tenía razón: había decenas de seres como este. Buscaban destruir: lo que fuera, quien fuera, siguiendo el cruel capricho del Origen de su accionar.

-------------

'_¿Qué es esto?'_

ERA COMO ESA vez, cuando combatieron con esa enorme nave insignia de la Cosecha: temblaba... ¿de miedo?. La zona color aguamarina que era un todo en este plano de "esta existencia" palpitaba como antes. Veía como le rodeaba, y como su dinámica textura impalpable con su falsa sensación de infinito se retraía como un pulmón hiperventilándose.

-Pero... ¿Por qué tiembla **ahora**?– preguntó el joven.

Hibiki Tokai sabía que aun así podía ser escuchado, pero sabe que esta entidad no es susceptible a preguntas. Más bien siempre hacia que el chico buscara las respuestas.

Como era siempre, él estaba flotando en este universo que ambos compartían para comunicarse. No sabía si era una creación de su mente, o si era una realidad a donde le transportaban a libre albedrío. Pero... ¿Albedrío de quien¿De qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?– gritó el joven malhumoradamente.

'_¿Con quien hablas?'_

Ya se convenció antes: uno arma su destino, nada de sueñitos proféticos ni visiones del más allá. No se dejaría guiar por nadie. Sabía que no habría respuesta textual, pero él es demasiado cabeza dura. Y no la hubo, como siempre.

Pero sí un gesto que pudiera ver: los latidos de la membrana aguamarina empezaron cambiar de color ese ambiente. No en _el_ _rojo encendido de antes, _sino que ahora alternaba con un negro pasivo y oscuro como si del vacío del espacio se tratara.

NEGRO-AZUL-NEGRO-AZUL-NEGRO  
OSCURIDAD 

Los palpitos no sólo se veían: sus tímpanos también lo percibían más fuerte a cada momento; parecido a tener su oreja sobre el pecho de alguien y escuchara su corazón (como los abrazos de cierta rubia atrevida a la cual le llegaba justamente a esa altura: al pecho).

El sonido cántico que esta cosa emitía cuando "se estimulaba" se dio una vez más. Nunca era muy expresivo, pero sonó MUY diferente esta vez: no había paz en su esencia. En vez de dar una tonada corta dio un prolongado... ¿alarido?. Hasta Hibiki notaba que no era uno positivo.

Inmediatamente, un destello cegador hizo que el chico se tapara la vista con un antebrazo.

-¡DIABLOS!

Maldijo; siempre eran así de cabrones con él y le hacían cosas como esta. Cuando pudo recuperar su campo de visión en el siguiente segundo todo el dinamismo color aguamarina se había congelado. Miró a sus lados: paralización total.

-¿Por qué no me enfrentas¡PONTE SERIO!

Silencio y quietud en esta pintoresca nada. Pero esa calma no duró: un ventarrón frío y aullante le golpeó en la espalda, enviando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir necesidad de acurrucarse. Tomó una posición fetal fácilmente: aquí no hay gravedad. Pero al hacer eso su mirada captó algo perturbador bajo sus pies.

Quiso voltear para ver de donde veía algo así, pero difícilmente podía hacerlo; no hay suelo para que sus pies le hagan dar media vuelta.

Era una alfombra de oscuridad de lo más absoluta, que venía cubriendo el paisaje desde detrás de él, manchando como si fuera un espeso aceite. Esta pasó bajo sus pies, cubriendo el panorama debajo de él con esa marabunta de lobreguez pura y llana. El frío y la oscuridad fueron adueñándose del ambiente.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?

Sólo Silencio por respuesta, 'típico'. Ante tal el chico sólo tomó aire para vociferar su pregunta teñida de su típica actitud. Pero algo hizo que el aire se le atorara en la traquea: sintió algo en la cintura, y al bajar la vista notó unos delgados brazos le rodeaban. Los reconoció como femeninos por como se veía la piel y las manos, tan distinguibles por esos dedos delgados, nudillos delicados y una piel que a la vista parecía suave. Dita era la única que le abrazaba así, pero ella no tenía esa delicadeza –siempre ponía fuerza para evitar que él pudiera huir una vez que lo "atrapaba así"–.

Sabía que era una mujer quien le sorprendió así: sentía en su espalda esa notable diferencia en el cuerpo de las mujeres: el busto. La sorpresa lo dejó tan embelesado que recién ahora se dio cuenta:

-'No es Dita.'

Lo supo decir porque las manos que veía no eran de suave piel nívea como la de esa pelirroja, sino cobrizas, como la piel de él.

'_¿Quién es ella? Él no se porta así conmigo cuando yo...'_

No sabía decir si eso era bueno. Y otra cosa ... '¿ALGUIEN MÁS AQUÍ?'

Quien quiera que fuera quien tenía detrás, le haría las cosas más difíciles: empezó a apegar más su abrazo con repentina brusquedad 'como cuando no quiere dejarlo ir', emulando a cierta pelirroja en todo menos en calidez corporal. En vez de sentir el calor humano y cándido de Dita experimentó una frigidez atípica en esa suave piel.

El mismo frío que sentía cuando las manos femeninas empezaban a subir de su cintura a su torso con una suavidad que le hacía sentir... no sabe como describirlo: una sensación completamente nueva, tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo retorcidamente grata, que lo asustaba. Dita era cálida en más de un sentido, pero nunca había hecho algo tan sugestivo con las puntas de sus dedos rozándole así.

Lo que ella dijo sólo lo desconcertó más:

-Te extrañé.– susurró, acercando su boca a su oreja derecha.

'_¿Qué...?'_

Sólo pudo virar un poco la mirada para poder verla: supo que ella tenía casi su misma altura, su suelto cabello azabache ocultaba sus sienes y un poco de su mirada. Sus frágiles hombros estaban descubiertos como sus brazos, lo que significa que ella estaba...

De seguro el frío le afectaba mucho más. Ella continuó:

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas. Y aunque sucumbí a la conciencia negativa, yo aun...

Enmudeció repentinamente, y suspiró. Estando asomada sobre su hombro, Hibiki pudo ver como ella bajó la vista: si pudiera verle la cara, podría leer alguna expresión de gran vergüenza, de impotencia. Pero estas se hicieron evidentes cuando la joven anónima continuó con voz temblorosa:

-... intenté perdonarlos, intente perdonarte. Lo intenté tanto, lo he intentado tanto...

Ella reposaba su rostro en su nuca, como si de verdad pudiera depender de su presencia para confortarse. Hibiki estaba perplejo, y no por el 'ya tengo bastante con Dita'. Ella posó una mano en su brazo derecho y continuó:

-Pero ahora tendremos otra chance de estar juntos, y esta vez nadie se interpondrá. Los MATAREMOS A TODOS.

El chico sintió como el tacto de la muchacha subía de temperatura exponencialmente.

-Lo harías por mi¿Verdad?

Cuando ella dijo esto su mano empezó a estrechar, arrugándole la manga de su remera naranja. En el siguiente segundo, el siseante sonido de quemadura confirmó lo que temía.  
En un mal sueño solemos gritar por el horror. Entonces, si lo que hacía gritar a Hibiki era el dolor ¿Es esto una pesadilla?

'_¡¡UCHUJII SAN!!'_

-----------------------

-¿Escuchaste eso?

En medio de la cocina Jura preguntó eso mientras miraba al aire, al parecer algo desconcertada. Poco le importaba a Barnette que hubiera pasado, pero ese alarido fue tan estridente que ella también detuvo lo que estaba haciendo con el tazón y el cucharón. A decir verdad ella era la única que estaba haciendo algo aquí.

-¡Bah! Seguro Dita lo sorprendió en su habitación para darle el desayuno.– hasta ella reconocía la voz de Hibiki Tokai.

Cualquiera en el Nirvana podría hacerlo: ese chico vociferaba demasiado.

Barnette ni siquiera se molestó en dirigir su mirada de ojos violetas a los esmeralda de Jura al decir eso. Es que ya le había hecho tanto "ceño de enfado" que le dolía la frente. Al parecer ella estaba en plan de distraída, o cínica quizás; odiaba que se pusiera así, y seguramente luego ella usaría su ternura y sensualidad para pedirle unas típicas disculpas. Al menos eso era algo que le debería, ya que el día empezó muy mal: se tuvo que levantar bien temprano porque su amiga le había pedido que "le ayudará a preparar un desayuno para Hibiki para ver si con eso él podría ceder a..." cierta demanda la cual Barnette no quiere recordar en este momento.

-¡Maldita sea¡Me robó mi idea!– se quejó Jura por lo alto.

-...Y tu me la robaste a mi...– dejo escapar Barnette de su boca, por lo bajo.

Es que ella había hecho eso en su temprana relación más veces de lo que Jura hubiera devuelto el favor; podía contar esas veces. Realmente ponía detalle; algo que su pareja ya no estaba haciendo. Es decir: ni siquiera notó su cara algo afligida cuando Jura le pidió este favor; es la misma cara que lleva ahora.

-¿Dijiste algo?– escuchó a Jura preguntarle.

-Decía que... creo que necesito más azúcar.– la otra piloto disimuló una mirada hacia el tazón.

Eso es algo que le perdona: Jura no se impone con carácter para hacerla ceder, sino que ella cedía sola. Barnette siempre tuvo un carácter impetuoso, por la cual su relación con Gascogne nunca funcionó_ en ningún área,_ ni antes ni ahora. Pero eso no le gustaba a alguien caprichosa como Jura: así puede cambiar alguien por sus sentimientos, por ella podía ceder.

Después de todo, al final de este día podría disparar unas salvas en el campo de tiro holográfico para desahogarse.

-Ya que Dita te ganó¿podemos olvidarnos de esto?–preguntó Barnette, señalando la mezcla con la mirada.

Más bien parecía que Jura le pediría que termine de cocinar esto para que ambas pudieran ahogar su frustración con la comida. Pero no fue así.

-¡No! Quizás Dita sólo fue a molestarlo como siempre...–la rubia cortó lo que estaba diciendo para bostezar.

-... ¿Yo qué?

Las chicas miraron a la compuerta de la cocina, viendo como la aludida tenía una expresión que a Barnette se le estaba haciendo ya común en este día: una cansada, como de haber dormido poco y mal. La primera que vio en la mañana fue de ella misma en el espejo al lavarse los dientes:

-'¡Diablos!, Hibiki duerme como hasta a la hora del almuerzo ¿Por qué Jura me levantaría tan temprano para esta idiotez?'

La segunda era en Jura: siendo su pareja, era la 'privilegiada' en ver todo lo que su maquillaje matutino escondía antes de ser aplicado. Pero los bostezos constantes que tenía no pueden maquillarse. Y cuando ambas chicas se cruzaron con Meia en un corredor, el estoicismo de esta no pudo disimular unas ojeras alrededor de sus orbes aguamarina.

Dita se frotó los ojos esperando una respuesta. Jura suspiraba de alivio, pero la expresión cansada y perpleja de la pelirroja sólo reemplazo su preocupación por otra:

-Dita... ¿Acaso tu _lo viste _también?

-¿De qué hablan?–preguntó Barnette, sin importarle mucho si le responderían.

La rubia y la pelirroja estaban algo ensimismadas. Al parecer la última no estaba muy despabilada, porque no respondió exactamente luego de otra pausa.

-¡UCHUJII SAN¡¿Dónde esta UCHUJII SAN?!

-¿Qué no fuiste tu la que "lo acechó" recién?– volvió a preguntar Barnette con algo de sorna.

Ella siempre se desquitaba con Dita. Se había jurado hace un tiempo a si misma que iba a respetarla, porque, sinceramente, la pelirroja se lo merecía. Pero con el humor que la chica de violeta tiene hoy... _ni hablar._

-...¡NO! Lo busqué en su habitación, la cafetería y en el hangar. No está...

-Quizás se cayó de la cama por algún mal sueño: nadie puede comer TANTO sin que le pase al menos una cosa. Debe estar devolviendo todo en...– continuó la joven que cocinaba.

-... ¡Su compañero TAMPOCO ESTÁ!– Dita se vio forzada a interrumpir.

Ahí es cuando ellas la tomaron sólo un poco más en serio: la alarma de combate no había sonado, hacía días que no lo hacía. Y Hibiki ni siquiera pasó por aquí para agarrar un bocadillo.

---------------

Para colmo de ser un día difícil de llevar a cabo por su cansancio, hoy estaban ocurriendo cosas raras: las atípicas fluctuaciones del Peksis, el sistema de comunicaciones estaba funcionando muy mal, sin razón conmensurable; y ahora, el suceso de que el Vanguard amarillo de Hibiki salía del Nirvana sin una razón que fuera "combate".

-'Que raro.'

Con los problemas en comunicaciones, realmente no era conveniente tener a más de uno afuera para una tarea simple como es el patrullaje. Bueno, también Meia Gisborn hacía sus típicos y "aburridos" patrullajes con su veloz dread sin nadie que la escoltara. Este era su rutina simple en la cual podía estar más tiempo sola y pensar en sus cosas tranquila, o directamente no pensar en nada. Eso ultimo no podía hacerlo, no después de lo que vio en su subconsciente.

-'Justo en quien estaba pensando.'

Sólo abrió un canal de comunicación hacía el vanguard de Hibiki para pedirle con su ímpetu característico que regresara. Así lo hacía cuando la imagen del chico apareció frente suyo, borrosa por supuesto:

-No hay nada que hacer aquí fuera más que patrullaje. Si quieres practica de vuelo debes ir a una cabina de simulación y...

Dejó de hablarle porque la interferencia se adueñó de la señal, otra vez. Tal y como hacía desde hacia un tiempo, se quedó mirando a la imagen de Hibiki en su cabina, esta vez esperando a que esas rayas grises en la pantalla se fueran y el audio volviera. Pero justamente por su no muy nueva costumbre de verlo a los ojos pudo notar que algo no estaba bien.

Hibiki estaba algo cabizbajo, como encorvado; y alguien tan bajito y al mismo tiempo tan orgulloso no solía pararse ni sentarse así. Sus mechones rebeldes ocultaban su mirada, haciendo que el resto de su expresión fuera un misterio por ser tan inexpresiva. Era como ver a la cara de un zombi: no movía una sola facción de su rostro.

Y así siguió cuando su Bangatta hizo el siguiente movimiento sin razón aparente: "desenvainar". No sacó la espada con un movimiento raudo que caracterizaba su estilo: primero la desprendió de su espalda con total calma y temple, para luego activar la progresión de un rápido sacudón como un silencioso "En Garde". Luego fijó su atención en...

-¿Qué estas haciendo?– preguntó Meia sin saber si aun podía ser "copiada" por radio.

Es que después de esa posición el gran robot amarillo pareció mirar hacia ella. En la imagen de la comunicación Meia notó que Hibiki hizo unos movimientos espasmodicos para tan sólo tomar los controles; no le gustaba lo que veía.

-Hibiki¿qué diablos te pasa?

El chico no respondió, pero comenzó a actuar: de a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios hasta mostrar los dientes. No era la típica sonrisa que a Meia podía generarle la tranquilidad de que se le ocurrido alguna buena idea, PARA NADA. Ella podía notar como esa sonrisa en verdad era sardónica, apretando sus dientes con ella. Veía... IRA, puede garantizarlo por su "intuición femenina": las rayas grises en el monitor no podían ocultarlo.

Pero no supo predecir que el Vanguard amarillo se mandó repentinamente a la carga con la espada en sus dos manos, elevada para partir al medio lo que estaba en su camino: el Dread plateado, con ella adentro.

-¡¡¡MUERE!!!

* * *

**WTF?**

**¡No! Antes de acusarme de OOC-fuera de actitud- (en Hibiki, al menos) vean el siguiente capítulo.** **Proximamente...**


End file.
